


baptismal

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soap mouth washing??? thats not a tag idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale gets gabriel in on his less tasteful kinks--taste being a literal keyword for the matter
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	baptismal

**Author's Note:**

> succ the soæp

" _fuck!_ "

gabriel's hand twitches. his fingers aimlessly tracing up the spine of a paperback coming to a sharp halt. he's _supposed_ to be reading. all his intentions, overly optimistic as they might have been, had been gearing towards that. a cozy, comfortable afternoon spent lounging around the bookshop. just him and aziraphale, distracting themselves from crowley's absence in whatever way possible.

well, he certainly isn't focusing on his novel anymore. not that he'd ever been particularly interested in the first place. aziraphale has a way of getting what he wants without ever having to ask for it. dropping enough hints that even gabriel would manage to pick up on them eventually.

if his angel is feeling particularly plucky today, then who is he to deny him his needs? feisty little thing.

"aziraphale," he starts up, heading for kitchen. "what happened?"

and, just as he'd expected, aziraphale is there waiting for him. trembling fingers gripping onto a china dessert plate--clearly too expensive to be being washed so carelessly. there's a fair share of foamy, bubbled water splashed throughout the sink, some of it having found its way to dry land; i.e., the kitchen counter.

"ah, my apologies, darling, if i interrupted anything. i didn't mean to worry you. i was just--i was simply, er, tending to what crowley hadn't finished up before he left." aziraphale explains, looking awfully too timid for the situation at hand. gabriel knows he's only playing things up, settling easily into his role. a sheepish, mousy lover, too frightened to admit he needs punishing. the reprimand he'll never admit he really, truly desires.

"and--and i happened to--happened to drop this one, right here. but it's alright, no harm done. just had a little scare." he continues rambling, twiddling his thumbs so slightly, so utterly _adorably_ , it's hard for gabriel to stay in character. nevertheless, he manages.

he stoops over aziraphale, backing him up against the counter, and _smiling_. so politely, _too_ politely. intimidation without any genuine effort to keep it running. he doesn't have to try. a simple look will have aziraphale shaking for him, aching to be held down, shown his proper place.

"is that all, sunshine? didn't something else happen? something _very_ noteworthy, at least, by my standards." he says, the spike of teeth in his grin undoubtedly riling aziraphale up even more.

"i--i did--i'm very sorry sir, it won't happen again. i didn't mean to!" aziraphale squeaks out, sounding oh so pitiful, oh so desperate to be forgiven. any other angel would have trouble seeing it as the ruse it is. the playful game; a metaphorical chase of sorts, with gabriel hunting aziraphale down. he'll always catch him in the end. though, that's only because aziraphale quite likes being caught.

gabriel grips him by his jaw, forcing his head still, eyes locked together. his smile lessens. there's a fierce, firm glare standing tall to take its place. and aziraphale's knees are weak from it.

"what did you do, sunshine? you have to tell me, i want to hear it from you."

his other hand lowers to cup at aziraphale's crotch. his thumb rubbing gently, stroking between the mound of aziraphale's folds. he can feel him, even through his trousers. he knows exactly where to press, where to push just that little bit harder to leave aziraphale shuddering.

aziraphale, true to gabriel's expectations, does indeed shudder. his knees threatening to buckle, wobbling inwards as he starts his slue of hopeless babbling.

"i--i'm sorry sir, please-- _o-oh,_ i'm sorry i cursed." aziraphale's wracked with his own whines. a nervous petulance in anticipation of what was soon to come. gabriel only grips him harder, letting his teeth sink into the soft, warm flesh of his throat. he tilts his head back, nibbling across his adam's apple. aziraphale squirms, hips jumping, effectively pushing further into gabriel's grasp.

"why don't you show me how sorry you are, then?" gabriel says, nipping at the heart of aziraphale's desire. he knows how much aziraphale likes being told what to do, ordered around sweetly-- _condescendingly_. as if he were too helpless, too weak and ditzy to do things on his own.

"over the sink, love."

and just like that, the dishwasher is already running. every dish, down to the last coffee mug, gone from the sink. cleansing the scenery, so to speak.

aziraphale glances back to him. bright, wide doe eyes, absolutely pathetic in all their pleading glory. his lips part to speak, but gabriel doesn't let him. a hand on his back pushing him forwards, bent over to the point he's on the very tips of his toes.

"mouth open." gabriel quips, holding back a sneer at the quivering look aziraphale tempts him with.

"come on, sunshine. be a good boy for me. open your mouth, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

aziraphale shakes his head. his eyes hold the glassy, smeared over look of frightened prey, and gabriel lingers on that thought far longer than any angel should. he chuckles, low in his throat, just because aziraphale likes it best that way. grabbing a fresh, stainless bar of soap from the cupboards underneath the sink, he lets his fingers dip past aziraphale's lips. scraping along his tongue, and pressing in further, deeper, in search of just the right spot.

aziraphale gags around him. hard, harsh, his whole body jolting with it. and his mouth hangs undeniably open, if only for a moment, to let the sound unfurl. a moment is all it takes for gabriel to shove that bloody bar of soap in. pushing until aziraphale's frantic, fussing whines devolve into a series of half-hearted whimpers. his feet stop kicking, and his hands--those glorious, gorgeous hands, only grip the kitchen sink tighter. knuckles flashing pale, a rueful attempt at keeping himself together.

gabriel tugs his head to the side by his curls, gets a good, endearingly pleasant look at him. even like this, with red, blotchy cheeks, and eyes dribbling more fat, warm tears by the second, aziraphale looks beautiful. a saintly, divine beauty. his holy nature a testament to his devotion with how it slips into every aspect of his life.

"such a sweet boy. you take it so well, aziraphale." gabriel tells him, his crooning sickly sweet even to his own ears. his fingers fuss with aziraphale's trousers' buttons, miracling the cloth gone by the time its down to his knees. he knows better than to let aziraphale's clothes touch the floor by now.

"and so _wet_ , what a silly little thing. getting yourself all worked up already." he continues teasing, feeling over the slick-soaked front of aziraphale's panties. it's too cute, really, he thinks. having such fervent determination to keep up with his dated style. and yet, hiding lace, and soft cotton underneath it all. his fingers drag in careless circles over aziraphale's clit, knowing just where to find it, even through the fabric. he's rough, _too_ rough, grinding it up against the pubic bone. and aziraphale squirms with every movement, biting harder into the soap in his mouth, and effectively gagging himself on it.

"i love seeing you in these, think i'm gonna fuck you with them still on. how's that sound, lovely?"

aziraphale bucks his hips back, and he's frantic. a sweet, precious sight as he writhes and wiggles about, playing up a nonexistent struggle.

"hush, it can't possibly taste that bad. don't you want my cock, aziraphale? don't you want me inside you?" gabriel quiets him, tilting aziraphale further over the sink, and holding back a laugh at the startled gasp he breathes out through his nose as he loses his balance.

"here, wrap your legs around mine, that's right, just like that. i'll make it all better, angel. gonna make everything okay." gabriel coos, tugging his cock free of his trousers. he lines himself up, rubs the head through aziraphale's lips--and it's so hot, so hot, aziraphale's so good for him. his self control, however dwindling it may have been before, is shaken to the point of obliteration. with a heavy sigh, he slams into aziraphale. fucking him open with one steady, vicious thrust.

aziraphale cries out something muffled and weak from behind his soap. gratuitous, full sobs wracking his body as he finally gives in, letting his complaints cease.

"you were saying, sunshine?" gabriel smirks, a gloating, prideful look as he rocks aziraphale with his thrusts. relishing in the sight of his soft, supple thighs shaking every time he snaps his hips, filling him to the hilt.

"you're so cute, aziraphale. i can't get enough of it, wish i could just spend forever having you like this. all soft and submissive, just for me. such a good, obedient baby."

and aziraphale's cunt spasms around him at that. an unmistakable contraction, clearly indicating he's just found his release. his breathing worsens, and, to gabriel's--admittedly sadistic--pleasure, he realizes he's started hyperventilating.

"oh, that's a good pet. my sweet thing, let the soap out now honey, you've earned it." gabriel praises him, humming gently as he hears the distinctive _plunk_ of the bar falling into the sink below. he strokes his fingers through aziraphale's hair, kisses a fine line down the nape of his neck, settling at the first knob of his spine. with his free hand delved between aziraphale's thighs, teasing at his tired, worn out clit, he cums. teeth sinking into aziraphale's shoulder, cruel and unforgiving, ready to bruise.

aziraphale whimpers at he rides it out, keening high into his own shirt sleeves. his legs clamp a little tighter around gabriel's, but that's really all the strength he has to show for his agonies. weary noises, and the jumpy twitches of his body working itself through surplus stimulation.

exhausted, gabriel finally pulls out. lifting aziraphale easily (with little concern for the surprised squeak he lets out in return), and carrying him to sit atop the kitchen counter.

"thank you," aziraphale breathes hard between tender, lambhearted kisses. "thank you, thank you so much."

and gabriel doesn't reply with much more than a pleasant, comfortable chuckle. but it's enough. regardless of the matter, he'll always be enough for aziraphale.


End file.
